


Take Me On a Date

by bibliosoph



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, alex is so in love he could die, date, henry is a romantic bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliosoph/pseuds/bibliosoph
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Alex is under the impression that Henry is working late.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 174





	Take Me On a Date

Even though it’s Valentine’s Day, Alex has been swamped with schoolwork and Henry has been busy at the shelter. They woke up in each other’s arms, though, which was something Alex still couldn’t get over. Waking up next to Henry every day––in the same goddamn timezone––was like a fucking dream. Getting to see Henry painted in the soft, morning light from their window always makes Alex’s heart come dangerously close to thudding out of his chest completely, let alone when Henry blinks for the first time, his blue eyes sleepy and soft.

So, even though they don’t get to spend the day part of Valentine’s Day together, Alex still feels warm and bubbly as he pours over his notes for his upcoming essay. He’s hoping that, once Henry gets home, the two of them can have a nice dinner, maybe a bath, and then use the new rope that was delivered earlier today.

In all honestly, though, he doesn’t really know how to celebrate it. Part of him wanted to get Henry flowers and do every cheesy, cliché thing he could think of, but he knows that Henry is still getting used to the idea that this––their relationship––is here to stay so, because of that, he’s afraid that going all out for Valentine’s Day will make Henry upset or nervous or overwhelmed. Henry hasn’t even mentioned Valentine’s Day thus far, instead treating this like every other day of the year which, to Alex, means that maybe he isn’t into celebrating it.

So, instead, he’s panning on a nice, intimate dinner. If Henry mentions Valentine’s Day, Alex can treat the dinner like a celebration of it. Otherwise, it can just be a romantic dinner for the two of them to enjoy. After the long days they’ve both had, it’ll be nice to just drink fine wine, eat good food, and unwind together.

Just as he’s finishing the last paragraph of his essay, about to get ready to start making dinner, his phone buzzes. He picks it up and looks down at the notification.

**HRH Prince Dickhead** 💩

Hello, love. I’m afraid I’ll have to stay

a bit later than planned tonight.

He stares at it for a moment, a bit confused at first. Then, after a moment, he realizes that all of the plans he had for the night have to go out the window since there’s no telling when Henry will be back. This sort of thing has happened a few times before and, each time, Henry comes back in the wee hours of the morning. Usually Alex has work to occupy his time but, since he was trying to plan ahead to have time for dinner tonight, he has nothing to do but sit around and wait for his stupidly hot boyfriend to come home and keep him company.

ok see you later

love you

He sighs and sets his phone down, resigned to spend his evening eating ice cream, drinking whiskey, and watching something that Netflix recommends for him. He grabs a blanket, too, and snuggles up on the couch as the Netflix algorithm plays some sort of political documentary for him. David comes and joins him after a few minutes, resting in Alex’s lap to watch the show and keep him company while they both wait for Henry to come home.

About an hour into the documentary, the doorbell rings.

Alex shares a confused look with David before pausing the documentary and, with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, he heads to the front door to see who could possibly be knocking in the evening on Valentine’s Day.

When he opens the door, his breath catches in his throat.

Waiting outside on the stoop is his stupidly hot boyfriend, blond hair perfectly styled, wearing a form-fitting tux that accentuates every curve of his body. Alex just stares up into his eyes for a moment, absolutely floored by his stunning beauty.

“Mr. Claremont-Diaz,” Henry says, his voice like fucking velvet, “would you do me the honor of doing on a date with me?” From behind his back, he produces a bouquet of plump red roses, holding them out with a nervous smile on his face.

Alex continues to stare at him for a moment, completely speechless.

Henry bites his lip and looks down. “Erm, too much?”

Alex shakes his head aggressively, eyes wide. “No, I promise,” he assures him, reaching out to touch the arm around the flowers. “I’m just––I’m so fucking in love with you.”

Slowly, Henry’s nervous expression turns into a soft smile, his cheeks pink. “Oh,” he says. “So, then, is that a yes?”

Alex beams and leans up to kiss his cheek. “Of course, baby. Just let me go change, okay?”

He turns to walk upstairs to change, expecting Henry to follow right behind him. As he starts to walk up the stairs, though, he notices that Henry _isn’t_ following him. He turns, a hand on the bannister, and sees Henry standing outside on the stoop, just looking around like he hasn’t seen this front door a thousand times.

“Aren’t you coming?”

Henry shakes his head. “I don’t go to the bedroom before the first date,” Henry says, dead serious, “so I’ll just wait here.”

Alex stares at him for a moment. “You don’t––Henry, we _live_ together.”

Henry shakes his head. “Not tonight,” he says. “Tonight, this is our first official date and I intend on being the perfect gentleman. Maybe, if it all goes well, you _might_ get a kiss when I drop you off.”

Seeing that Henry isn’t going to change his mind any time soon, Alex turns and continues upstairs to change into something nicer.

A few minutes later, he walks back downstairs where Henry is still standing in the doorway.

It dawns on Alex, suddenly, that this isn’t just some sort of silly game to Henry––this is making up for lost time. This is making up for the all of the dates he never got to have before and for all of the Valentine’s Days where he had to hide who he truly was. Henry, that hopeless romantic, wants a wonderful, perfect first date because he’s never really got to have one before, especially one on Valentine’s Day.

“You okay, love?” Henry asks, head cocked in confusion.

Alex realizes that he stopped mid-step. He nods and continues his way to the door, taking the flowers and setting them down on the small table by the door before he takes Henry’s hand in his own, brings it to his lips, and softly kisses Henry’s knuckles.

“Yeah, babe,” he grins, “take me on a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://bibliothesoph.tumblr.com/)


End file.
